Finally We're Together
by seddie4ver
Summary: Rocky has liked Deuce for a long time. Deuce and Dina finally broke up. Dina told everyone she broke up with him but Deuce knows the real reason,Deuce likes Rocky. Will Reuce happen? Or will Dina come back and ruin everything? The strongest of both friendships and relationships will be put to the test. REUCE TYNKA MAYBE COGAN (their parents didn't marry so they aren't related)
1. How Did It Happen?

**_I dont own SHAKE IT UP!_**

"You and Deuce?"Cece asked. Fidgeting on the couch.

"Yes Cece me and Deuce." Rocky assured her. Adjusting her camo shorts and black crop top.

"But him and Dina just-" Cece started.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't stop it." Rocky said.

"I knew you liked Deuce... but ROCKY I mean you kissed him." Cece replied. CeCe gave her a little punch in the arm.

"We didn't kiss." Rocky said as she shifted her position on Cece's couch.

"We MADE OUT!" Rocky squealed. "Really!?" Cece yelled."Wait like Jo and Kendall make out or Hannah and Caleb make out?"

"Hannah & Caleb..." Rocky whispered.

"So tell me what happend! How? When? Where?" Cece questioned.

* * *

_****FlashBack****_

"So Deuce..." Rocky said as she went into Crusty's kitchen to talk to Deuce. "Deuce I..."

* * *

_**I just wanted to give a taste to see if you like. The entire story is rated T and I hope you love it.**_


	2. Reuce Came Together

_**Disclaimer I don't own SHAKE IT UP!**_

_**I need some ideas for the next chapters.**_

_**If you have any PM me PLEASE!**_

_**IF you want any other pairings please REVIEW OR PM.**_

_****Rocky's POV****_

"So Deuce..." I said as I went out to the kitchen to talk to Deuce. "Deuce I... I have something important to tell you and I'm not 100% perceent sure its the right thing to say right now."

Deuce and Dina had broken up 13 days and 4 hours ago. I was so excited because well... I've had a huge crush on Deuce since I almost left to become a model. Nobody knows but that night before I went to bed Deuce and I spent 2 hours on the phone talking and laughing. He told me that he was glad I didn't leave because he couldn't have " " leave him. At first I was offended but Deuce said it meant that if I left his life would change. It made me think of Deuce in a new light. Then the story about Trudy and Ace reminded me some what of Deuce and I. Then I kissed but I played it off like I thought it was his cousin Harrison.

Deuce looked scared and nervous. "Yeah Rocky?"

"Deuce remember that night when you told me that your life would change if I left." I started out.

"Yes?" He said puzzled "Why?"

"Ever since that night I have had like the biggest crush on you. But I didn't tell you because you were with Dina and you seemed so happy with her I didn't want to ruin your happiness. I couldn't ruin your happiness. But then she found someone else and broke up with you and I wanted to give you time for your heart to heal before I went out for you. Deuce I can't hold in these feelings anymore. I just can't. Deuce I like you and if you don't like me back, if you still like Dina, if you like someone else I understand that. I needed to tell you this." I disclosed to him.

Deuce didn't move he was quiet for a while. "Please say something Deuce. I can't have you not say-" I was cut off by a warm pair lips on mine. I immediatley repsonded by kissing back. Deuce licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly excepted. He placed his hand on my hips and I put mine on his shoulders. We were so close that no air could pass between our bodies. Soon air was no longer optional it was a necessity. We pulled apart but his hands stayed hips.

"Rocky, I have been waiting for us to be together. Rocky your mine. Dina didn't break up with me I broke up with her. We just told you guys that because she knew that I falling for someone else. Falling for you. You went to the dance with Matt Tucker and I thought that you didn't like me. Rocky, you've ALWAYS had my heart. You just didn't know it." Deuce divulged.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, Rocky your mine and always will be." Deuce assured her.

"Deuce I'm glad I am. So does this mean we're dating or..." I trailed off.

Deuce responded with a kiss.

"So I'm geussing thats a yes?" I said coyly.

* * *

_****SNEAK PEEK INTO CHAPTER 3****_

"OMG! You and Deuce! Mr. Deuce 'Man You Need To Reduce On Those Eyebrows'! I can't believe you liked him and didn't tell me!" CeCe exclaimed hurt.

"I'm sorry CeCe. But it's kinda embarassing and you would've teased me about it till I died." I returned.

"Oh" She said defeated "Yeah Okay."

**_**KNOCK**KNOCK**_**

"Hey ladies!" Deuce said as he walked in uninvited. "Hi Baby."

"Hey Headphones." I said as I stood up and gave him a peck on the lips.

Cece just sat on the couch awestruck.


	3. How Do We Tell Ty?

"OMG! You and Deuce! Mr. Deuce 'Man You Need To Reduce On Those Eyebrows'! I can't believe you liked him and didn't tell me!" CeCe exclaimed hurt.

"I'm sorry CeCe. But it's kinda embarassing and you would've teased me about it till I died." I returned.

"Oh" She said defeated "Yeah Okay."

**KNOCK**KNOCK**

"Hey ladies!" Deuce said as he walked in uninvited. "Hi Baby."

"Hey Headphones." I said as I stood up and gave him a peck on the lips.

CeCe just sat on the couch awestruck.

"Sorry give me a second to process what I just saw." Cece announced. She stood up walked around for a while then came back and sat down on the couch. "I'm contemplating weather to register that as cute or icky."

"Well, in that case..." Deuce started. He pulled me closer and kissed me fiercely . I knew he was just doing this to annoy CeCe but I wanted to play along too. I responded by locking my fingers around his neck following his motions. The way our mouths moved, the way our bodies moved, just like twins, so in synch. ( A/N I wanted to include a little bit of Katy Perry in this.) I was so lost in the moment I forgot about oxygen that my body craves for. We slowly pulled apart and he leaned his head up against mine.

"MMMH MMMH M!" CeCe cleared her throat loudly."I'm still here ya know!" She tapped on my shoulder.

"Unfortunately so." I whispered to Deuce he gave a small chuckle and then went over to sit on the couch, pulling me down on his lap.

"Just in case you wanted to know I'm registering it as icky." CeCe told us. Deuce just rolled his eyes. "Deuce just to let you know,if you break her heart, I will break your face." Deuce wrapped his arms tighter around me. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"So," CeCe said trying ease the uncomfort she was probably feeling. "Did you plan on telling Ty or..."

I froze up. Deuce went tense. Then I felt him relax again. I tried to get up but he kept me down.  
Ty would freak if he found out I was going out with Deuce. Heck, he freaked out when he found out I was going to the dance with Matt Tucker.

Deuce felt my fear. "Don't worry Beautiful. I will tell him." He's so brave. "Thanks Eyebrows." When I leaned my head on his shoulder again I took his scent in. He smelled Axe and pizza. I liked it.

"Anyone else hungry?" Deuce asked. "No? Okay." He gently eased me off him to go and raid the fridge.

"Rocky!" CeCe yell-whispered to me. "Yeah Ce?" "Rocks, remember its never too late to cut and run!" CeCe said as serious as ever.

"I heard that!" Deuce called from the fridge.

"Don't worry Baby, I'm not going anywhere." I said to him but I was looking straight at CeCe.

"Who are you guys going to tell first? Ty or The Hesssenheffers." CeCe asked leaning back on the couch.

"Oh My Gondala!" I screamed and jumped up and down on the couch."What is it Rocks?" Deuce came over to the couch. "I just remembered Ty and Tinka are dating!" "WAIT? WHAT!" CeCe shrieked.

"Ty was out last Friday and he said he was hanging out with his friends right. But geuss what? Ty called his "friend" and said I'll be there soon baby girl. Then he took a shower and I went through his call log and I saw Tinka's name!" I forgot I knew. "I wanna be there when you tell Ty so I have the whole Tinka-Girlfriend situation over his head."

"Ok..." Deuce said unsure. "Are you sure?"

'' Yes Deuce!" Rocky said. "Ok, Ok."

* * *

**_Hey i kno this was short and a horrible chapter but i couldn't peice together an ending... this is why i need reviews and ideas!_**

**_SPECIAL MENTION RAWRR7 helped me alot with ideas for future stories_**

**_No sneak peek cuz i haven't started writing chap 4_**


	4. Ty Gets the News

_**I DONT OWN SHAKE IT UP!**_

_**ROCKY'S POV They are at Crusty's. In this chapter Ty finds out and Rocky tells him what she knows**_.

* * *

"Deuce! Deuce!" I heard Ty call out. "Where are you bro?"

Showtime Rocky. I came out from around the corner. "Hey Ty!"

He spun around and faced me. "Hey Rocks, have you seen Deuce? He told me to meet him here and I can't find him." Ty said confused.

Deuce came from the same corner I had. "Hey Ty, we gotta talk." Deuce said a little shakey . He came up behind me at stood at my side.

Ty looked as confused as a lost puppy. He raised an eyebrow at us. "Is this some type of intervention? 'Cuz I don't drink and I haven't done drugs."

Deuce looked at me then back at Ty."That's not what this is about. Sit down." He gestured to the chairs we were standing next to. Ty pulled out the chair and sat down. "What's going on?" Ty questioned.

"R-r-rocky and I ar-ar-are" I slapped him on the back."Rocky and I are dating!" He spat out.

Ty froze. He didn't move at all you could barely see his chest moving. After a while he starting laughing. He was in tears. "Funny one! That was- That was hilarious. Next joke please..." Ty searched our faces smiles. We didn't flinch.

"Your serious?" We nodded.

He chuckled a little. "Deuce?" He asked. "Yeah Ty?" "I'm gonna kill you!" He lunged across the table for Deuce but I quickly stepped in front of him.

"TY! TY! TY!" Ty sat back down. "What Rocky?" "Me going out with Deuce is not as bad you think!" "Yes it is! Deuce is my friend and your my little sister! Its disgusting!" "Not as disgusting as a dead rat on the street or dog poop on the bottom of your shoe or you going out with Tinka!" Ty's mouth was agape at the last part. "WH-wh-what? I'm not going out with Tinka."

I rolled my eyes at this lie. "Then last Friday why did you go to the movies with her and call her 'baby on the phone?" I responded. "Tinka and I are-are-..." He tried. I gave him an eyebrow raise."Are dating." He finished.

"Ty why didn't you just tell me?" "Its a little embarrassing..." "Ty if you really like her then you shouldn't care about who knows. Like with me and Deuce." "Oh yeah I almost forgot about Deuce."

He stood and walked over to him. He gave him one of those retarded guy hugs. Then grabbed his collar and said. "If she ends up hurt, you'll end up in the hospital. You undertsand?" Deuce gulped and nodded fiercely. Ty let go of him.

"Okay then, now that everything is out in the open can we go now? I'm hungry.'' Ty rubbed his stomach then bounded up the stairs and left.

I sighed in relief. Deuce came over and wrapped him arms around me in a way only he can. I indulged in his scent. "Looks like everything is going to be okay." I told him. He responded by kissing me softly and sweetly.

"Deuce if your lips on her face I will rip them off!'' Ty called from the top of the stairs. Deuce chuckled at little. "I'll risk it." He said bravely and went back in for a kiss.

* * *

**_SNEAK PEEK INTO CHAPTER 5_**

"Rocky, I was kinda wondering if you were free to go to dinner and then a movie with me on Friday." Deuce was scared I could tell. "Deucey I would love to go."

I stood up from the couch and he kissed me on my temples.

"Deuce why were you so nervous about asking me?" I asked.

"Rocky, I wanna treat you good and your special to me and I was nevous cause well your this amazing girl tall,smart, and completelt stunning no matter what your wearing." I blushed at this. Especially because I was in a crop top that said 'GEEK' on it and sweats that said 'DANCE' in rainbow letters."I just want this date Friday to be completely special just like you." He was looking at me with those gorgeus deep brown eyes of his that make me weak.

"Deuce, your eyes make me go completely weak and the way that you wrap you hands on my waist makes me feel safe and secure when I'm with you." Deuce smiled at me. I was going to peck him on the lips but it turned into a little more than that when his tounge found his way in my mouth. I just couldn't resist.


	5. The Date

Sorry it took so loong to update. I just had a lot going on. I will do better. Promise.

CECE TALKING ON THE PHONE

**_TIME CHANGE_**

_**ROCKY TEXTING CECE**_

ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER REVIEW AND FAVORITE PLZ **_EXTRA LONG BC IM SPECIAL_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SHAKE IT UP! IF I DID REUCE WOULD BE IN EVERY EPISODE_**

* * *

"Rocky, I was kinda wondering if you were free to go to dinner and then a movie with me on tomorrow." Deuce was scared I could tell. "Deucey I would love to go."

I stood up from the couch and he kissed me on my temples.

"Deuce why were you so nervous about asking me?" I asked.

"Rocky, I wanna treat you good and your special to me and I was nevous cause well your this amazing girl tall,smart, and completely stunning no matter what your wearing." I blushed at this. Especially because I was in a crop top that said 'GEEK' on it and sweats that said 'DANCE' in rainbow letters."I just want this date Friday to be completely special just like you." He was looking at me with those gorgeus deep brown eyes of his that make me weak.

"Deuce, your eyes make me go completely weak and the way that you wrap you hands on my waist makes me feel safe and secure when I'm with you." Deuce smiled at me. I was going to peck him on the lips but it turned into a little more than that when his tounge found his way in my mouth. I just couldn't resist.

"So.." I said after recollecting myself. Then plopping down next to Deuce on the couch. "Where we are going to eat?"

"Somewhere..."Deuce trailed off. "Deuce, you've known me long enough to kow that I don't go anywhere without being able to preplan my outfit!"

"I know that."He grinned at me."That's why you should just let this happen."

"Deuce Martinez, if you weren't so cute I would have punched you through the window." He chuckled nervously, but maintained his grin. I got up and went to my fire escape.

"Where you headin' my tall little love?" I felt about a million butterflies flying around in my stomach at just how many nicknames I recieved from Deuce since we started dating. This is the third since last Wednesday when we started dating. We decided not to make big deals about one week annversaries and other stuff like that. I didn't want him to feel forced to remember that crap. It shouldn't matter how long we're together, it should matter how we feel when we're together.

"To CeCe's! I have to plan an outfit for a date of which I have no idea where I'm going." I called out."I'm pickin' you up around 8 Gorgeus!" There goes those damned called out before I headed down the fire escape.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" I called to Cece. "Yo, yo, yo!" She called,throwing her hand up signaling her area of orgin from the couch.

"So huge problem!" I started. "Deuce and I have a date tomorrow and he won't tell me where we're going so I don't know what to wear."

CeCe was quiet for a while. Then uttered the words: 'The Rock'. 'The Rock' is an outfit I chose just for this type of situation, but I'm not ready, I can't use, I shouldn't, I planned that outfit for boys taller than Deuce.

"No, CeCe! Not 'The Rock'."

"Yes, 'The Rock'." I groaned. "CeCe, those shoes make me 8 inches taller than him."

"Put converse or flats in your bag. But your leaving out this apartment in those shoes!" CeCe said sure of herself.

"Alright! So 'The Rock' it is then.' I said clapping my hands together.

"Let's meet here tomorrow 5pm. When's Deuce picking you up?"

"8." "That gives us 3 hours to get you primmed and prepped for this date." Whoa, she did math.

* * *

_****FRIDAY NIGHT A.K.A DATE NIGHT****_

I heard the door to CeCe's apartment open. Deuce is swiped the gloss over my lips one last time. "Your looking boo-tiful! Now lets, roll!" She walked out her room first. "Now presenting the gorgeous and sophisticated Raquel Blue! Styled by the amazing, talented, stunning, fantastic, awesome, and lovely Ceceila Jones." I waited for to finish her mantra and do her little twirl. I walked out scared but, then I saw Deuce's face and I smiled. "Don't start drooling Headphones." He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Do I look ok?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. I was wearing a black flocked heart dress with black rose earrings and a matching rings. With my favorite black ankle wedges. Also a Rebecca Minkoff Diamond Quilt & Stud Flirty Bag. (White)

"You-you-you look amazing." Deuce finally said.

"Thanks baby." I walked over to the door with him. "Bye CeCe see you later!" I called out behind me.

"Bye Rocky! Don't do anything you could get arrested for!" CeCe called back.

"No promises!" Deuce yelled, then shut the door. He turned and faced me. "Ready for a night out princess?"

Nobody really knows this but I had met Deuce when I was younger, around 8 I think. I was in the store and it was almost Halloween. I came out of the dressing room in a princess costume. My dad said how pretty I looked then turned to take a call. Just then a boy dressed in what I now recognize as the Mafia looking outfit, had turned the corner and looked at me. I was about to walk to my dad when I tripped on the hem of my dress and fell. Well, almost fell, Mafia boy caught me. He pulled a cherry lollipop out his jacket pocket and gave it to me.

"Here you go princess." That's the first thing I heard from Deuce.

"Thanks, umm.." "Deuce" "Right,Deuce. Well thank you." I said and walked back to my dad.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He grabbed my hand then lead me out the building.

* * *

_****Meanwhile, back in CeCe's apartment****_

Yes! Their gone. "Gunther!" I called out to him. I untied my pink and black spotted robe, revealing my blue stretch jersey bandage dress. I walked over to the couch and pulled my heels out from the couch. Gunther came from closet wearing a black tie, white button down dress shirt, a black blazer, and black dress pants and shoes.

"What no sparkles?" I joked. But, he flipped his tie over revealing his sparkly black tie.

"I always have sparkles." He was completely serious.

"Okay Gunther let's just go." I pulled a beaded blue shoulder bag from behind a pillow on the couch. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

* * *

_****ROCKY'S POV****_

Deuce had just pulled us in to the parking lot of the Grape Harvest (a/n its a cross between Olive Garden and Applebees) the swankiest joint in downtown Chicago. I was impressed he would bring me here its really expensive but I hear the food is amazing!

He opened my door and led me into the restaurant. "Reservations?" The maitre d asked.

"Martinez." Deuce spoke clearly and proudly. "Ahh, Martinez. Right this way." He lead us to a table in the back of the restaurant right by the window. He picked this out especially for me.

I sat on the oposite side of Deuce at the booth. "Ya know Eyebrows, this is really special. Thank you so much."

"Your really special Rocks. Enjoy this." He flashed me a small smile that made those damn butterflies find their way back in again and a blush creep up my neck.

"Your so cute when you start blushing." Darn its noticeable. By now my face probably looked like a tomato.

"Could you excuse me for a second?" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure Princess." I need to get out of here before my face is mistaken a red cherry. I hurried to bathroom.

* * *

**_**CECE'S POV**_**

Gunther drove us into the fanciest new restaurant in downtown Chicago. The Grape Harvest. "Reservations?" The maitre d asked.

"Hessenheffer." Gunther said clearly and proudly. "Yes, Hessenheffer. This way please." He lead us around a corner to the front of the restaurant away from a window. He picked this one out especially for me.

I walked and sat at the opposite side of Gunther. "This is really awesome of you, Sparkles. Thanks a whole bunch."

"Your really awesome Red. Please enjoy yourself." He gave me a small half smile that sent butterflies to my stomach. My face got really red and hot.

"You look really cute when you blush." Darn its noticeable. By now my face probably looked like a tomato.

"Could you excuse me for a second?" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure Cookie." I need to get out of here before my face is mistaken a red strawberry. I hurried to bathroom.

* * *

_****ROCKY'S POV****_

I stood in mirror trying to breath correctly. Rocky calm down its just Deuce. A very hot Deuce. He's not even in the room and I'm still blushing. After a few deep breaths I was okay again.

I opened my bag and applied my Outlast Double Lipshine just incase... well you know. We may decide to share a goodnight kiss. I put it back in my bag and then did a small twirl in the mirror.

I got ready to open the door when a girl came in the bathroom. '' 'Scuse me" She said in a quiet voice. She had long light brown hair and was wearing a Pink Lace Skater Dress. She looked up at me and asked if I used to be on Shake It Up, Chicago! I said yes. "Really? Your short friend is here to. But she's with the tall blonde guy." What?! CeCe? with the tall blonde guy.

"Oh, really? Thank you." I mumbled. She went in the bathroom and I stood at the door wondering if what she was saying was true. But then I left and something caught my eye. I had to walk closer but I knew already who it was.

CeCe was here. She was here at the Grape Harvest.

CeCe was here with Gunther. CeCe and Gunther are here at the Grape Harvest.

Correction, CeCe was here at the Grape Harvest with Gunther and she didn't tell me.

Now, I'm not the typpe for confrontation but sometimes I need to break my own rules. This is one of those times. I went back to Deuce before he got worried.

I texted CeCe saying ' _**Hey hey hey Wild Child watchu doin**_?' Maybe this was last minute things and she didn't want to be alone.

**BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ! **My phone vibrated in my purse as I sat down. "One sec Headphones. This is kind of important."

"It's okay Rocks."

_Home watchin TV bored as eva... r'nt u nd Deuce on a date or sumtn?_

"Deuce?" He looked up from his menu and nodded. "Did you know CeCe was here with Gunther?"

He didn't reply for a while, but then laughed. "Your really funny Rocky. CeCe can't stand Gunther and vice versa."

"Well, I geuss she can for tonight him 'cause they are right there at the front of the restaurant." I gestured to where they were. Deuce looked, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"That's impossible." He said in disbelief. He then got a smirk on his face. "You want to go bust them don't you?"

He knows better than I thought. "Oh, please, please, please." I begged. "Yeah, its okay Rocky."

I then called CeCe. 2 rings then she answered. "Umm, Rocky?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah its me." I signaled to Deuce that I was going to walk over their and we got up and he followed close behind me. "What are ya doin'?" I asked wondering how true she would be to me.

"Watching TV."_ Lie._ "At home."_ Lie._"By myself." _Lie. As we got closer I got anxious wondering if she would spill before I got to her table._

"Well, I'm at the Grape Harvest." I said clearly. "Funny, CeCe" I said as I came up behind her. "There's a girl here she looks just like you. Except your wearing pjs amd she's wearing a dress right?" CeCe looked around nervously. The mumbled a ''Yeah."

I tapped her on the shoulder when I reached her and said "Lie." I hung up the phone and crossed my arms over my chest. She looked scared, then relieved, then scared again. I was so mad at her. "Hey Gunther, let's go somewhere other than here." Deuce said from behind me. Gunther got up and went with him. I went and sat in Gunther's seat.

I immediately started whisper-yelling at her. "CeCe how could you not tell me you are dating Gunther? I mean really? I'm your best friend."

"Rocky you have to understand Gunther and I-" She started. "We like each other but I was afraid of what would happen if everyone knew."

''CeCe, it should never matter what everybody else think of you. Especially when its about somebody you like. I can't believe you didn't tell me! Of all people you didn't tell, you didn't tell your best friend! On top of that you lied to me multiple times. I thought you were true to me CeCe." I huffed out.

"Rocky, I just thought that you would make fun of me." CeCe said quietly. "I was wrong."

"That's just the thing CeCe: you didn't think. Out of everyone I am the only person in the world who will never make fun of you for anything or anyone that like or believe in. We have been friends since the beginning of time and you didn't think you could trust me. CeCe that really hurts." I was near tears when I said this. "I thought you were real CeCe. I thought I could trust you. I guess I thought wrong." I grabbed my bag and left. When I was outside. I was full on crying. I heard someone behind me. I was going to yell but it was Deuce. A chill ran through my body as the cold Chicago wind blew. I pulled at the thin fabric covering my arms. Deuce pulled his leather jacket over my shoulders. He never lets anyone wear that jacket. Not even Dina. "Want to take a walk?" He asked grabbing my hand. " Sure."

* * *

**_**1 HOUR LATER**_**

I opened my eyes slowly to find that my feet weren't on the ground. I squirmed a little then realized I was being carried by Deuce. "Mmmh."

"Hey there sleepy head." He said. I looked around and found out that we were nearing my door. I was riding piggy back on him. He had my legs locked around his waist. He was clutching my thighs.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his shirt realzing I was still wearing his jacket. "For what?" Deuce said as we got closer to my door. "For being such and amazing boyfriend, for letting me wear your jacket, for caring for me this much. Also for carrying me up to my apartment." I listed. "It's nothing I wouldn't do for you everyday." He reached my door and slowly let me go.

"Bye Princess." He said to me. I leaned down to kiss him. But he dodged it and very gentlemanly he kissed my temples then my forehead and said goodnight. I opened the door and went inside. The lamp was on but nobody was there. I turned it off and went into my room. As I was taking my shoes off and wiping my makeup off, Ty came in with his hands over his eyes.

"Is you is decent?" He asked in broken English. "Yes, I'm is decent." I said right back. He took his hands off his eyes and asked me about my date. I told him everything the dinner, the CeCe, the walk, everything.

"He kissed your temples?" Ty asked confused. "Well, yeah it was so sweet."

"Psshhhh, if that was Tinka and I we would have-" He stopped mid-sentence. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hugged." He ended.

"CeCe's dating Gunther?" Ty asked another question. "Yep, I know I was just as shocked."

"Wow, I guess you had a full night. Huh?"

"Don't I know it." He got off my bed and gave me a hug goodnight and closed the door and left.

I thought about tonight. I'm so freaking tired. I changed into my pajama shorts and and oversized t-shirt and went to bed.


	6. Just Our Diner

Sorry , it took so long to update! Pleae enjoy! I think this is really sweet!

* * *

"Want to take a walk?" He asked grabbing my hand. " Sure."

We left through the gates and turned left downtown. I loved watching the Chicago lights at night. All sorts of colors and such lighting up the sky. Of course I loved Chicago, but since you don't really see stars with all the lights, I've become accustomed to seeing lights in sky, not stars.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Deuce." I breathed out and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Your absolutely beautiful." I blushed lightly at this. "I'm sorry about what happened with CeCe and stuff."

"It's okay. I'm just hurt she lied to me. Ya know?"

"I know what you mean Rocky. That's okay we don't have to talk about it." He soothed.

"M'kay," I said. Then said "Deuce what do you say we skip all the fancy jargon and go to Mary Ann's up the street?"

"I would love that."

Mary Ann's was this diner I would go to late at night when I couldn't sleep. Its sorta close to my house, just a 10 minute drive on the edge of downtown Chicago. It's kinda small and not many people go there around the time I do. But, it has this warm homely feel to it, and they make great coffee cake. Sometimes when Deuce was fighting with Dina and couldn't go to sleep, I would pick him and take him with me to Mary Ann's. We always sat near the back, by a big window.

We walked up to Mary Ann's and was greeted by the staff as soon as we opened the door. Deuce lead me to our usual spot in the back. Ruth, our waitress long strawberry blonde hair and dark red lipstick, came to take our order. "The coffee cake and Sprite for Rocky." She said reciting our usual orders. "And the glazed vanilla cake and Sprite for Deuce." We nodded in agreement and she walked off. Not before saying that it'd been long enough before we finally got together.

"This is so much easier than going to a fancy dinner pretending to be people we aren't." I said relieved.

"I know, I just wanted everything to be romantic and perfect." Deuce revealed.

"You should know by now that I all I ever wanted from you was to know you cared," I grabbed his hand across the booth. "Now I know that I really have it." He kissed the back of hand and Ruth came back with our food.

"Here you go. Enjoy your night." She winked at us and walked off.

"So Rocky," He started. "Why do you like me? I never thought you'd ever like me in that way."

I thought about all of my feelings for Deuce; thoughts of weeks and months before this came rushing in.

"Deuce, remember all those times when you were there for me when CeCe wasn't? How many times I told you things that everyone else just couldn't understand? You were there for me when nobody wasn't. Deuce you were practically my boyfriend before I ever even thought about you that way. I always knew that you were the one that I was waiting for."

Deuce walked over to me and sat in the spot next to me. He stared in my eyes really long. Then leaned over and kissed me.

It was soft and sweet. His lips moved slowly against mine, capturing my bottom lip in between his lips. He gently bit on my lip and I slowly opened my mouth, allowing his probing tounge to explore. It soon turned into a battle for dominance in which I won. I layed my tounge on top of his pinning it under mine. He smiled against my lips and wrapped his hands around my torso. I layed my arms around his neck. It became difficult to breathe after a while and I slowly pulled away.

"I hope that kinda explains how I feel about you." He whispered. I laughed a little and Ruth came over with our food.

"Thanks, Ruth." I said as I pulled my plate closer to me. "No problem Rocky," She leaned in close to Deuce and said "That lipstick ain't your color."

I snickered and stuffed my mouth with cake.

"Rocks? Ya know what I love about you?" I shook my head and said no. "Your not afraid to eat. All these other girls have salad or only drink water. But your not afraid to get your cake and eat it to."

I smiled and I thought about my shape. "You keep it tight, you keep you figure right, you always keep yourself up."

"Believe it or not, I never thought about myself. I always compared my body to CeCe's, she's shorter and thinner, I always thought that was something guys like." I looked down, slightly embarrassed for my insecurities.

"Well, I've always liked a girl who's filled out nicely. Just like you..." He flashed me a huge grin.

"Thanks, Deuce." We sat quietly eating our food for a while. "What goes on with Rocky these days?"

"Well this kid in my World History class got mad at and started huffing, he looked like he was gonna throw up."

"I'm going to use that. So mad I could just throw up!" I started laughing really hard at what he said.

We used the rest of time talking and laughing, about anything, about everything, about nothing. It was absolutely perfect.

It was almost 11 when we left the diner. I got in the car and looked out the window and shortly fell asleep. However, not before mumbling a 'Thanks Deuce tonight was just fantastic'.

* * *

That's it! Please Review!


	7. We All Fall Down

I'm skipping over Sunday cuz nuthin really happens on Sundays

* * *

I was quietly putting my books in my locker when I felt a presence next to me. I didn't dare look to see who it was.

"Rocky?" The voice wasn't Cece and it wasn't Deuce. It sounded nothing like Ty or Tinka. It was clear and kinda deep, but had a hint of an accent.

I gave up on trying to figure out who it was, I looked up and saw someone I wouldn't expect to see. Gunther. "Rocky look-" He started. I cut him off.

"Gunther, save your breath. I'm not forgiving CeCe that easily, she lied to me like 5 times! She didn't tell me she was going out with you or that she even liked you in that way! You didn't tell me either, but i'm not that mad at you because we never really had that type of relationship. I had to fiind out from some random fan at the restaurant! She's my best friend and she couldn't even tell me who she was going out with!" I huffed out. I took out my chemistry books and slammed my locker shut and left. I really needed to do that.

* * *

Lunch that day was more than awkward. Tinka, Gunther, Ty, Deuce, CeCe, and I always sit together. I sit across from Deuce, and CeCe sits next to me, Gunther sits across from her, and Ty sits next to him and Tinka sits across from him. Now, it's not like CeCe and I have never had a fight but we never took it to lunch.

Well I am today. I came in last and I heard our table hush, Deuce stood up and gave me a kiss, my spot was empty and it's going to stay that way. I sat next to Tinka on the end instead of sitting next to CeCe. For a second Deuce looked confused. Then he got up and sat across from me. Then everyone looked confused, then shocked when they realized why I wasn't sitting next to CeCe. I started talking to Deuce about some stuff that happened in my classes. Slowly everyone started talking again. With the occasional glances at me.

I left lunch about 10 minutes before the bell. My conversation with Deuce and Tinka had ended and I just got up to leave, no explanation, I just got up and left.

I was walking to my locker getting my books. Pulling out my English textbooks, breathing heavily, I don't know why I wasn't running.

"Shhh Rocky, it's just me." Deuce whispered. I relaxed. "Sorry, I don't what happend, I just felt a little weak there." He sat me down on the bench and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I don't what I did back there, I should've sat next to CeCe."

"Rocky, it's okay." He assured me of this. The bell rang he gave me a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "You wanna walk to class together?"

His class was on a completely different side of the school than mine. He knew this too. "You don't have to I can make it." He grabbed my hands and interlocked his fingers with mine. " I want to." He lead me to my class.

* * *

**_*DINA'S POV (DURING ROCKY AND DEUCE'S CONVO)*_**

I watched Rocky and Deuce's little love fest. It made me sick. I hate her. Deuce was mine first, and she took him from me. We had it perfect and she came and ruined us. But I'm not giving up. Deuce was, is, and always will be mine. I can't and I won't let him go. We told everyone that I broke up with him. But that didn't happen, he told me that we were growing apart, but I knew he had feelings for Rocky and I didn't want to get hurt. I'm not hurt, I'm pissed, and I'm won't let him get away. I have a plan.

* * *

*CeCe's POV(AFTER LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY)*

I miss Rocky. It sounds so weak saying that but I do. She completes me. I wanted to cry today when she didn't sit with me at lunch. She has never been that mad at me. I know I should've told her that I was going out with Gunther, but it's a little embarassing. I mean I really like him but he's Gunther ya' know?

Maybe I should just give her some space? No! I can't what if she finds a new best friend instead of me? I need to talk to her! I can't leave things like this, they're going to get better sooner or later but I prefer sooner. I ran up to her by her locker.

"Hey Rocky!" I said happily, maybe she's already dropped it. She didn't even look up at me. All she did was stuff books in locker a little faster. She abruptly shut her locker and started to walk off. I grabbed her shoulder and she turned at me.

_Here's my chance, okay I can do this just apologize._

"Rocky, look-" I tried but she cut me off by putting a finger in front my lips.

"No, no, no Cece," She wasn't yelling, she doesn't look mad. _Good Signs._

"CeCe, do you know what it feels like having your best friend lie to you? It feels like your being stabbed in your heart. Over and over again. Especially when its about relationships. I thought I could trust you but, I geuss I can't. What happend to being honest and truthful the entire time? What happend to no lies? What happend to telling each other everything no matter how bad? I can't believe you thought you couldn't trust me with something like that. I would never make fun of you for something that was so important to you. If Gunther is important to you, then say so. I had to find out from someone that I do2n't even know that you and Gunther date. Almost my entire life I have known you, and I have told you pretty much everything. This time a hug and an '_I'm really sorry Rocky' _won't work on me." She didn't yell this, and it wasn't annoyed, it was more emotionless, kinda _'I'm over it'._

"But, Rocky I-" I tried again. I didn't want things to be like this.

"CeCe, please." She whispered, her voice was cracking, you could tell she was on the verge of crying. I knew this was killing her probably more than me.

"Please, just leave me alone." I saw one of the tears on the rim of eyes, spill over. She hurried away. I felt hot tears stream down my face. I turned quickly and left.

* * *

**_*ROCKY'S POV*_**

I was leaving my 7 period class and that's when I saw it.

That's when I saw what crushed me.

What broke me to pieces.

What tore me down.

What hurt me.

I turned the corner pass Deuce's locker to go to the front of the building to meet up with Deuce so we could walk home together and then I saw Deuce.

Correction, I saw Deuce and Dina. Wait no! I saw Deuce and Dina _kissing. _As in each other. I couldn't see anything after that, everything was blurry and I turned and pass them. All I wanted to be was home curled in my bed.

Then CeCe came around and I just lose it on her. I didn't wanna be mean to her for my pain. I just couldn't take her at the moment.

As soon as I got to my room I locked the door and looked at my bed. Then I just collasped against my sobbing into my comforter. I heard my door open and I didn't even look up. I didn't care who it was.

"Rocks, I saw what happend with CeCe today and I wanted to know if your-" I geuss he heard me crying loudly and stopped. "Rocks, what's wrong, what happened?"

I just cried even louder and I could feel Ty sit down next to me and rub my back. I picked my head up off the comforter and looked up at him. "Deuce -sob- and -sob- Dina -sob- kissed." I could feel burning tear find the way down my face. I put my head in his lap while he combed through my hair with his fingers. I felt his hand ball up at the end of my sentence. "Deuce did this?" He spat. "I'm going to kill him!" _  
_

"Please not now Ty." I wasn't ready for him to leave. "Can you please just stay and be my brother for now?" He softened up. "M'kay," he whispered and then continued stroking my hair. "Thank you" I choked out. I continued my sobbing.

* * *

_***DEUCE'S POV***_

I was stuffing all my books back into my locker when Dina came up to me. Things have been awkward between us ever since we broke up. Awkward when I see her in class, awkward when I see her at the mall, especially awkward when I'm hanging out with Rocky and she comes around. She didn't walk past, didn't awkwardly turn away, she simply came up and said "Hi Deuce."

"Umm, hey Dina..." I said kinda nervous. How nevrvous would you be talking to your ex when you've already picked up and moved on.

"Look, Deuce, I undertsand that your with Rocky now and I'm really happy for you." She said beaming. I was taken back by this. I never would've expected to hear this from my ex-girl.

"Really that's great! 'Cause you see I was afraid things would be awkward between us forever, and stuff," Dina grabbed my collar and pulled me closer.

"Don't worry, Deucy it's nothing like that." She smashed her lips against mine. It was weird, awkward, and kinda nasty. I tried to pry her off me, but she had a death grip on my collar. I saw Rocky come by, she looked sad. Dina then let go me. "Rocky Wait!" I called out, but she was already gone.

"Sorry Deucy, it just had to be done." I was mad. Angry. **Pissed.**

"Why would you do that? She's my girlfriend now not you! She's the most important thing in the world to me and you just RUINED THAT! Do you realize what you just did? What is wrong with you?!" I didn't let her say anything else, I had to find Rocky.

* * *

**_*ROCKY'S POV*_**

I don't understand.

I just don't get it.

I really don't understand how everything just seemed to fell apart.

* * *

Thats chapter 7! Love it? Hate it? R&R (READ AND REVIEW) Please! Thank you Rawrr7 great inspiration for this chapter! Helped me so much thanks again! Please Review! I can update frequently now because of summer! I love fanfiction summers! SEE THAT BOX DOWN THERE? THAT'S FOR REVIEWS!


End file.
